


Goodnight, My Friend

by roo17



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dead Bite, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, horror?, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of work, Knock Out heads to his room to recharge. (Terrible summary) One Shot. Horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> UGH. I wanted to draw this scene, but since I can't DRAW, I had to get this idea out SOMEHOW. Sorry guys.

_Goodnight_

Knock Out finished his usual duties on time. Looking around his work area for anything he missed, such as tools still left out or a data pad out of place, and finding everything to his liking, he gave a nod as he exited the medical bay.

The hallways at this time were usually empty, for most of the 'cons were having their energon while chatting with their buddies in the rec room. Had it been three months ago, Knock Out may have found himself heading to the rec room himself. But he didn't go there anymore, had no reason to. Not since...

His footsteps quietly echoed off the walls as he continued on, and the little red medic gave a quick nod to a passing Dreadwing. He missed the concerned look the larger 'con gave him as he turned the corner and spotted his destination just ahead. The sight almost made him perk up, making his posture straighter and his steps a little faster.

As usual, his room was dark and empty of all life upon entering.

_Sleep tight_

The lights above came on the moment he stepped in, and the doors slid shut behind him smoothly as he entered the locking code on the keypad just beside the doorway. A silence he still couldn't get used to filled the air, and he forced himself to further enter the room. His tanks were empty, had been for a few days, but the pain emanating from them were one of the last things on his processor.

Unsure what to do exactly, he remained in the middle of the room; his optics running over his berth and the several data pads he kept on the table. Recharging sounded like a good idea, he could use the rest. With that decided, his pedes took him over to the small storage room. As he opened the doors, he looked down and gave a gentle smile.

The red medic knelt down, reaching out and letting his digits softly caress the object he kept hidden away safely in the dark. His most prized possession, the very thing that kept him going. His red optics glowed almost eerily as his gaze softened. "Goodnight," he whispered. His digits lingered a moment longer before pulling away as Knock Out stood. With one last smile, he began to close the doors; leaving Breakdown's decapitated head to rest undisturbed in the dark once more.

"See you tomorrow, my friend."

_Don't let the dead bite_

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have officially wasted about two-three minutes of your time and I apologize for that. So yeah, I'm really into Transformers at the moment, especially Transformers: Prime and I decided to upload this here and Quotev. Sorry for wasting thy time. XD
> 
> Lyrics used from Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead
> 
> Your shy ice elemental,  
> ~»roo the psycho«


End file.
